Blackhearted Backstab
by ItzIzziieMonsta
Summary: Raven Roxy Russo is the trainee of non other than the dead man and Y2J himself along with many other experienced ledgends, Raven was also the only female member of the Shield. Key word, was. They stabbed her in the back but now, fourteen weeks later, Raven is back. But something is terribly wrong... OC/Dean Ambrose.
1. Introduction: Raven Roxy Russo

**Sorry, I do not own WWE as much as I would love to. I just own Raven Roxy Russo and her family.**

Birth Name: Roxy Russo

Born: July 17 1989

Age: 26

Resides: London, England

 **(Portrayed by: Lily Collins)**

Family:

-Giovanni Russo, father.

-Andrea Locket NEE Russo, Hale, mother.

-Lorenzo [Enzo] Russo, brother.

-Lonnie-Greyson [L.G] Russo, brother.

-Brandi Gordon NEE Russo, sister.

-Parker Maxson NEE Russo, sister.

-James Gorden, brother-in-law.

-Brandon Maxson, brother-in-law.

-Owen Locket, step-father.

-Poppy Russo, step-mother.

-Kelly Gordon, niece.

-Harriet Gordon, niece.

-Randal Gordon, nephew.

-Hayley Maxson, niece.

-Danny Maxson, nephew.

 **(that looks like one big-ass family... :-/ oops...)**

Height: 5ft 2inch

Weight: 117lbs

Career: Professional Wrestler, WWE Diva.

Ring Name: Raven, the Rock'n'Roll Queen.

Entrance Music: Hero by Skillet

Submission

Coffin Nailer/Anaconda Vice

Code Breaker

Extreme/Figure eight

Rocker/Reverse Chin Lock

Grim Reaper/Armbar into DDT and figure eight

Arm Bar

Finishers

Moonsault

Twist of fate

See ya bye bye/Superkick

Sweet dreams/Tombstone into scissor hold and F5 [kinda but not exactly an F5]

It's Over/ pile driver DDT

Heartbreaking Breathtaking End/Neck Twister into Choke slam

Lethal Injection/ Reverse round house kick into Frog Splash

Rated Triple R/Spear [Edge] into Edgeucator (tribute to Edge)

Edge-O-Magic (taught by Edge)

Night Night/Forward somersault cutter

Rock'n'Roll/Litasault into Killswitch (Taught by Lita and Christian)

Suicide Dive

Ravens Feather/Driving Crossbody into Hangmans choke

Superplex

Trainers

Undertaker

Chris Jericho

Booker T

Edge

Christian

Lita


	2. Chapter 1: Monday Night RAW

**No Ones Point of View**

 _"And...here we go..." Michael Cole said nervously into the microphone as The Shield entered to the ring through the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have The Shield coming down here through the crowd. The Shield really need to be careful about this one."_

 _"That's right, Cole." Jerry Lawler agreed. "The Shield have been watching their backs so to speak for fourteen weeks now non stop as, might I remind you all of what they did fourteen weeks ago here on Raw. The Shield eliminated one of their own, the only Diva in the Shield there probably ever will be..."_

 _"Um hmm. It wasn't that too long ago that Roman Reigns had actually speared Raven Russo through the time keepers area around here, Dean gave her a dirty deeds right in front of us here on the solid floor and Seth Rollins curbstomped her in the middle of the ring. And, to add insult to injury, all three power bombed her right here through this table we are currently sat at." Booker explained, with a heavy shake of his head at the three that have climbed into the ring and a look of disappointment._

 _"You know, I really think that the Shield have yet to realise what a mistake they made that night. They can tell it's coming it's obvious they are watching their backs they can feel something coming to get them but they have yet to acknowledge exactly what it was that is bringing such consequences on to them." Cole rushed out quickly, getting what he had to say out of the way as Seth Rollins lifted the microphones to his lips. He was about to speak when a rage of boo's from the crowd had nearly drowned him out. He waited a moment before the two toned Hound began to actually speak._

 _"The Shield have no regrets." His voice echoed around the arena through the speakers as he_ _spoke. "The Shield shouldn't have regrets. We only do what's right. We correct the wronged. We bring justice to where there is outlaws and RAW was full of them before we came._

 _"Dean, Roman, Myself and even the precious little Raven you all love so dearly. We stormed into this ring and we made an impact! We righted wrongs and we kicked injustice out the door with a loud screaming message 'don't come back'!...but eventually, things began to become more and more obvious to The Shield. Little do we know...that the bird of the group, Raven, well...her wings were failing and she was becoming nothing more than a load to haul along with us for the ride."_

 _"We began to realise," Dean continued, sweat dripping from his hair and face as he continuously twitched and chewed his gum loudly. "We began to realise that we didn't need that little weight with us anymore. We didn't need Raven anymore so we did what we had to do! We eliminated the problem. Raven wasn't the woman we first thought she was, no. She was nothing more than eye candy. Or at least, that's what she was to me." Dean threw the mic to the canvas with a loud band, too delusional to feel the effects of what he had just said about the woman he had claimed to love so dearly. The crowd effectively booed him out of the building._

 _"Idiot." All the commentators muttered as they shook_ _their heads. All you needed to do was look at Raven to know any man who got her was one lucky bastard. Roman lifted his own mic to his lips and took a breath to speak when suddenly-_

 _ **Evolution is a mystery,**_

 _ **A small change that no one sees,**_

 _ **Clock makes a fool of history,**_

 _ **Yesterday's so long ago, Don't agree with what I know.**_

 _ **Tomorrow seems a nice place to be,**_

 **(Hehehehehe bet you were all thinkin' it was gonna be Raven didn't cha? Patience, young padawan...)**

 _Sure enough, the King of kings, Triple H, the animal, Batista, and The Viper, Randy Orton, walked out from backstage. The world heavyweight championship resting on Batista's shoulder and Randy swung the red briefcase around with his arms as he, along with the other members of Evolution, swaggered down the ring._

 _"Enough," Triple H demanded of the three under dogs. "News flash for ya, boys. No one wants to hear you talk. Well, not after what you've done." The crowd chants 'Yes!' In agreement as Evolution stepped into the ring with the Shield._

 _"Uh oh..." Jerry Lawler said, his gone laced with worry and anticipation for the soon future events._

 _"Uh oh, indeed, King. This can either so very good...or very very bad..." Cole agreed, shaking his head slowly with wide eyes gathering stuff into one place, knowing he commentators table was going to be used in this feud much like in the others._

 _"I'm fed up of hearing you talk, Randy's fed up of hearing you talk, Dave's fed up of hearing you talk, they sure as hell are fed up of hearing you talk..." Triple H indicated to a roaring crowd, who cheered at the statement, them too fed up of hearing the words from the Shield. "So, you're talking but no ones listening. So why don't you stop talking and you listen for a change." Seth pushed back Dean, who was inching forward and twitching again._

 _"Now, now no need to get your panties in a twist, Ambrose so just calm down. What we're here about is really what you are talking about. Raven Russo. I've listened to you talk about her every week you've come out and it's the same thing over and over you act like you out her out of her career. You didn't. I have it in very good authority that Raven is at home, healing and getting rested ready to come back and kick all your asses._

 _"However, as I said she's at home resting. Normally at this time, I would go to attack you and pedigree you into next year, see if Raven can bare to even look at you then, and to send her a message but no. I won't do that and you want to know the reasons why? It's because of one name. Raven Russo. I don't like her, I don't trust her but it is blatantly obvious that I respect the woman because she's earned it. Unlike you lot who have done you're work in the name of justice, Raven never said one word about justice and the reason for that was because she didn't believe in the same things you did, did she? No. She didn't, she was like any other person in that locker room right now, she liked to beat people up and fight._

 _"That's another thing that makes me respect her so that, she's never lied in this company before. She hasn't lied to me, she has to lied to you, she hasn't lied to the universe. And so, because I respect her. I'm not going to hurt you. For now." As Triple H dropped the mic and began to leave, Seth charged for Randy. Dena went for Triple H and Roman for Batista._

 _"And here we go!" Lawler exclaimed as he watched the carnage that unfolding in front of him. Evolution and The Shield!"_

 _"All that tension and rage, finally unloading onto each other." Cole commented as they watched Evolution dominate their little scraps. Roman was sent flying into the turn buckle, Dean having to latch onto the bottom rope to keep himself from rolling out of the ring and Rollins holding his shoulder in pain. Triple H, Batista and Randy walked back over to new targets. "And where we go, Triple H got his sights set on Rollins, Batista on Dean and Randy on Roman-" Cole commented excitedly when he was cut of himself._

 _ **I'm just a step away,**_

 _ **I'm just a breath away,**_

 _ **Losin' my faith today**_

 _ **(Fallin off the edge today)**_

 _The crowd leapt to their feets and screamed at the top of their lungs as both Shield and Evolution stared at the ramp in shock._

 _Could it be?_

 **Hehehehehehehehehehe cliffffff hanger. Sorry Guys! XXXX!**

 **Words: 1350**


	3. Chapter 2: Monday Night Raw part 2

_Previously on Blackhearted Backstab..._

 _ **I'm just a step away,**_

 _ **I'm just a breath away,**_

 _ **Losin' my faith today**_

 _ **(Fallin off the edge today)**_

 _The crowd leapt to their feets and screamed at the top of their lungs as both Shield and Evolution stared at the ramp in shock._

 _Could it be?_

 **Answers to reviews (yes I do these.):**

 **[ ]**

 **Guest: Okay. Whatever. I** _ **reeeeallly**_ **don't care what you think. I enjoy writing this and I'm going to keep writing this and someone who doesn't even have the cajones to make an account and message me like a decent human being explaining their feelings of the FanFiction, isn't worth my time nor my effort. I enjoy writing this FanFiction and others seem to enjoy reading this so I'm going to carry on. Why don't you just crawl back into your little hole of pessimism while I go party with The New Day about the Power of Positivity? I hope you have a good day ma'am/sir and I shall see you in hell.**

 **No ones point of View**

 _"It is!" Cole screamed at the same time Lawler screamed himself "What?!" while Booker laughed joyfully. And there, charging down the WWE was the woman in question. Her dark brown hair flowing freely behind her, her legs covered with torn black jeans, a black crop top under her open black leather jacket, heavy black army boots, a white and black plaid shirt tied tightly around her waist and her crescent moon necklace sitting gently on her chest as she ran at top speed, face completely blank and expressionless as she did, towards the ring. Her right sleeve tattoo onto visible along her hand._

 _Moments later, she reached the ring, slipping under the ropes as she went for Randy first. The crowd screamed loud as she threw her punches towards Randy Orton, hitting him every time in the exact place she wanted the punches to go making him stumble back into Triple H. Raven saw her chance and bounced off the ropes before charging at them again and sending the, both flying out the ring. Swiftly and without a moment of hesitation, her steely eyes turned to the final offender in the ring. Before he could move, she ran at him and speared him like her trainer Edge had taught her to do so perfectly before going into the Edgeucator. Batista, in complete and utter pain, rolled out of the ring quickly._

 _"You wanna send a message?!" She screamed to them without the mic. "You wanna send a message?! You wanna hurt them?! Go on, I dare you!" She offered, lowering down the middle rope for them, inviting them in with her hand, watching with glee as Batista limped over to the other two members of Evolution in a daze._

 _"Is she?" Cole asked baffled at the sight before him. "She is! Raven is challenging Evolution! She's inviting them into the ring!"_

 _"See this is what happens. This is why you don't mess with Raven Russo. I agreed to train her along with many for a reason and this is one of them! You do not mess with the Queen of Rock'n'Roll!" Booker cheered on excitedly as he prolly watched his trainee stand up for her former family. Randy shook his head much like Batista while Triple H smirked. Honestly, he couldn't deny he was happy to have the little pain in the ass back._

 _As Evolution went to leave, Raven watched them go until they were out sight, much like a predictor stalking her pray, not blinking once. That's when she turned her attention to The Shield who were still gawping and on the ground from the fight however frozen there with the sight of their former family._

 _Seth was shocked. Roman was shocked. Dean was shocked. It's was a slap in the face for what they had done to her. A wake up call as they stared into her eyes. However, something was utterly wrong and they knew it. Dean knew it as he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes, something was different. The light that was normally in her inviting eyes had vanished, they were a hard hazel coloured rock. Showing no emotion but a bloodthirst for violence._

 _The corner of Ravens lips turned up in distaste as she looked down at the three before going to leave. However, she was pulled back Dean snatched her wrist and yanked her back to him. Just so he could see those eyes once again._

 _"Raven?" He asked her without the mic as he searched them. Roman and Seth were equity as shocked when she tilted her head in confusion at her own name. She didn't recognise it? "What's the matter with you?" Dean asked concerned, really hoping this was just a joke. Then they all saw it. All three members of The Shield saw a flicker in her eyes, almost like a switch has been flicked. Ravens figure slackened some but was still tall and intimidating. She smirked an arrogant smirk before yanking her wrist back. She kept her eyes locked with his before waving something in his face. That something he realised to be his pack of gum from his pocket, how the hell did she swipe that without he noticing?! Raven chuckled._

 _"Something to remember you bye." She told him in an unfamiliar, low, seductive, bass like tone before leaving the ring. The presence of arrogance and rudeness dancing through her eyes like it was Christmas Day. They lost sight of her when she exited through the back._

 **Dean Ambrose Point of View**

...

...

...

"Dean..." a familiar voice called as I felt a jolt in my uninjured shoulder. Yet the call had no effect on me. I was too far gone in my thoughts, the sudden flash of cold on the back of my back wasn't even doing anything. "DEAN!" However, a loud thud The echoed around the room and a sting in the back of my head did wake me. Glancing up I spotted Seth and Roman looking down at me worriedly.

"That's not her..." I muttered as I shuffled on the crate I was sitting on, trying to get comfortable. "It wasn't-That wasn't Raven you saw it there is no way that's-"

"Dean," my two toned brother interrupted my mad ramblings. _She used to do that..._ I nearly whined. "We know. Raven was never cocky neither was she bloodthirsty. Sure, she could be violent at times but she never lost all emotions from her eyes. That would _never_ happen to Raven but let's give it time before we jump to conclusions." He reasoned, resting a hand of my shoulder firmly and adjusting the ice pack on my neck while the paramedics worked on him.

"Did you see her earlier when Dean said her name?" Roman whispered in confusion as he shook his head slowly. "She didn't recognise her own bloody _name_ for god sakes!" He hissed to himself and then out in pain louder as the doc worked on his injured knee.

"If you mean Raven," a doc began to talk as he adjusted the flat screen. "She's on now. See?" And with that, our eyes were drawn to the screen as he flicked it on. Low and behold, my Raven, looking like my Raven again, was there fiddling with her newly applied wrist tape in her locker room. I felt a pang in my heart as I remembered when she used to do mine for me as I did hers for her.

 _"Hey, Raven,"_ a male voice came from behind her, making her twist around and smile warmly. I nearly growled when John Cena stepped in the camera view and gave her a quick hug. " _Welcome back."_

 _"Thanks, Cena. Recovery isn't as fun as you'd think. I missed this place! Beating people up for the hell of it, it's fun."_ She said sarcastically making Cena chuckle as he removed his cap and rubbed his bald head before sighing.

 _"Look, Raven. I need to ask a favour. I have a match tonight, against Orton and Summer Rae and...I need a diva for a mixed match. Would you kinda help a brother out? Will you be my partner tonight?"_ Raven smirked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

 _"Yeah, I'm down."_ She nodded making Cena sigh in relief.

 _"Thanks so much, Raven. I owe ya."_ Raven chuckled and shook her head as Cena left to prepare for tonight. I looked to Seth and Roman before we all headed out the docs place, that's when I heard it. It was faint and you'd never hear it unless you were right next to a speaker as I was when I walked passed it. But it was there. Ravens voice.

 _"Shut UP!"_ She hissed in aggravation, I looked back to the screen only to see the picture had gone and it was now showing the ring.

Something's wrong.

Very _very_ wrong.


End file.
